


Just For Tonight

by SonezakiRin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonezakiRin/pseuds/SonezakiRin
Summary: Kiibo accompanies his roommate Rantaro to a party with the intention of being his wing man. However, when Rantaro suddenly disappears shortly after they arrive, Kiibo realizes that it was just an excuse for him to come to a college party. Seemingly frustrated, Kiibo decides to leave, but not before a certain purple haired boy catches his attention.





	Just For Tonight

Kiibo awkwardly made his way around the cramped rooms in the house, being extra careful to not make any accidental physical contact with anyone around. He wasn’t sure why he had agreed to come to this party. Supposedly he had come along with his roommate Rantaro to help be his wingman, but why would the green haired male need a wingman with his looks? He would be able to swoon just about anyone if he played his cards right, and even then, Rantaro probably wouldn’t need to try all that hard anyways. Kiibo had started to suspect that perhaps Rantaro used the wingman thing as an excuse to make him come to one of these college parties. God knows Rantaro had been trying to convince Kiibo for a long time, but partying wasn’t really Kiibo’s thing. He didn’t trust himself to consume alcohol around a bunch of people that he wasn’t acquainted with. Plus, Kiibo had seen enough shows and read enough articles to know what could happen to someone if they drank recklessly at a bar, party, etc. and were then left unattended. However, what Kiibo especially didn’t like about parties was people being reckless and hooking up with any random person that they saw. To Kiibo, something like sex or just flirting in general should be saved for someone you have an actual interest in. Maybe he was just old schooled, but he didn’t believe in one night stands. If Kiibo didn’t have anyone he was romantically interested in, he preferred to stay in his dorm room with a nice cup of tea and blanket while he browsed his Netflix account. Those were his ideal Friday nights. But now here he was, awkwardly huddled in a corner of the living room while Rantaro was off in some other part of the house doing who knows what.

Kiibo desperately wanted to return to his dorm, but he knew that he should probably stay for when Rantaro was ready to get back to their dorm. He didn’t want to be that friend that just left the other hanging. What if something happened to him on his way back? What if he got drunk? Well, the latter probably wouldn’t happen since Rantaro was a light drinker and knew when to stop, but even so, Kiibo was always worried about his roommate. Because of this, Rantaro would occasionally refer to Kiibo as his mom. He wasn’t sure if it was a compliment or not, but decided to see it as a compliment anyways.

The white haired male checked the time. 11:34 pm. Seemed like a reasonable enough time to call it a night. At this point, if Rantaro hadn’t tried to get in touch with him, well he was probably already hooking up with someone. It wouldn’t hurt to go back already, right? That’s what Kiibo ultimately decided, and right when he started to walk towards the exit of the house, he felt someone tug desperately on his sleeve.

He quickly whipped his head around and made eye contact with a slightly shorter purple haired male who seemed like he was trying to hide from someone. “Sorry to bother you! I know this is going to come off as really crazy but my friend dragged me to this party and I just made awkward eye contact with my ex. I was wondering if you could pretend to be dating me until he goes away, please?” He practically pleaded, gnawing nervously on his bottom lip.

Kiibo stared back at the other wide eyed in surprise. He wasn’t quite sure how he was supposed to respond or react. How was he sure that this just wasn’t a prank? Moreover, why Kiibo out of all of the people at the party? If this guy was trying to make his ex jealous, then there were plenty of better good looking people that this guy could have chosen from.

That’s when Kiibo suddenly realized that he knew this guy from somewhere. It took him a couple moments to realize that this guy was in the same Health class as him. They never interacted before, but Kiibo could remember that crazy purple hair anywhere. Well, probably not in a matter of seconds, but hey, he recognized him. It now made sense why this guy would rather have Kiibo be his fake boyfriend. Even if they didn’t necessarily know each other, it’s not like either of them had ever displayed any malicious behavior in class before so...Kiibo could trust him, right?

It took a lot of mental debate, Kiibo was sure that the other was able to notice that, but in the end, he just sighed and shrugged with a sympathetic smile on his face. “I suppose it can’t be helped, but only until he’s no longer at the party, ok?”

The purple haired male’s expression morphed into one of surprise. Perhaps he didn’t think that Kiibo would accept his request so willingly. Most people would think he was outright crazy and reject him on the spot, but either ways, he seemed happy that Kiibo said yes.

A slightly mischievous smile appeared on his face as he made a reach for Kiibo’s hand. “Great! I’m Kokichi Ouma by the way. I know it’ll sound weird but I already know your name from class so don’t worry about that Kiibo..” He trailed off, a small blush on his face, making Kiibo curious about why that was. However, right when Kiibo was going to question him about it, Kokichi’s smirk was back on his face and he seemed as hyper as ever again. “Alright, _boyfriend_! Let’s go sit on a couch and cuddle or whatever!” He sang out, quickly turning on his heels and waltzing over to any free spot he could find.

Kiibo shuddered at the name. Not because of anything relating to Kokichi. He just felt that he would only be called addressed as someone's boyfriend by, well, someone he had a romantic interest in. _It’s fine. It’s just for a little while anyways_ , Kiibo thought to himself. He reassured himself that Kokichi was just a friend that was a boy. Yeah, that sounds about right. A boy friend.

The purple haired male sat down cross legged on the couch, patting the spot next to him. Kiibo’s eyes darted between Kokichi and the spot on the couch. Of course his guard was up, but he figured sitting on a couch was nothing to worry about. “Alright! So what should we do? Spill juicy secrets about ourselves? Ok! I’ll start! So, I’m totally a-”

“Wait a second Kokichi,” Kiibo interrupted, placing a hand in the air as a signal for the other to stop, and much to Kiibo’s surprise, Kokichi actually shut his mouth. “I barely know anything about you aside from your name. If anything we should get acquainted and then we can, I don’t know, do something you want. As long as it’s not as intrusive as that suggestion you made just now.” Kiibo cleared up, doing his best to sit comfortably but failing miserably. Kokichi was practically glued to him. Everytime their shoulders as much as brushed against each other, Kiibo would feel his face heat up in embarrassment.

Kokichi groaned, but smiled softly for such a quick second that Kiibo almost didn’t catch it. “Fine then. I guess I would have to know a bit about my fake boyfriend. What if I accidentally asked an axe murderer to be my date?” Kokichi gasped, doing a dramatic fainting pose before laughing it off and returning to his original position next to Kiibo. The white haired male could have almost sworn that Kokichi had gotten closer to him this time, but it was probably just his imagination. “But then again, you don’t really look built for that kind of role.” He snickered, gesturing to Kiibo’s rather fragile figure. “I’m not complaining though. You have a nice body.”

“I’m going to act like I never heard that,” Kiibo cleared his throat. “I’ll have you know that I do not like the horror genre. It makes me feel uneasy, so there is no way that I could be some type of murderer.”

“But that could be a lie on your part, Kiiboy.” Kokichi teased, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the other. The stern look that Kiibo gave him in retaliation caused Kokichi to burst into a fit of laughter. “I’m just kidding Kiibaby. Geez you’re so tense. Here, I’ll help you relax a bit!” Kokichi adjusted his position to be facing Kiibo and flung himself at the other; carelessly wrapping his arms around Kiibo’s neck and pressing their foreheads together. By impulse, Kiibo gripped onto the couch as best as he could, feeling his own heartbeat start to beat so loud that he was sure Kokichi could hear it. His face was heating up in embarrassment but Kokichi looked unfazed by the position they were in. Like he was used to it.  

After what seemed like the most painful five seconds in Kiibo’s life, Kokichi finally moved his face closer to the others. This made Kiibo shut his eyes on instinct, not expecting for his night to have ended up in a situation like this. Instead of kissing him like Kiibo expected, Kokichi just brought his lips close to the others ear. “Come on Kiibo, loosen up. It’s just me.” He whispered gently, his arms slowly loosening themselves from Kiibo’s neck and his hands slid down the others arms. Kiibo felt as if every part of his arm that Kokichi touched ever so slightly was suddenly on fire. Kiibo knew that he had the right to deny Kokichi if he ever tried to take things any further than he felt comfortable with. The only thing was that he didn’t expect Kokichi to be that kind of person. Perhaps he should stop him before things escalated any more.

Right when Kiibo was going to speak up, Kokichi’s hands got down to Kiibo’s, and he immediately laced their fingers together. “I’m supposed to be your boyfriend, silly. Try to relax. Think of me like how you would a boyfriend. Someone who likes and cares about you and all that garbage!” Kokichi pulled himself away from the other, a triumphant grin on his face. He tried to ease Kiibo’s nerves by lightly rubbing circles on Kiibo’s hand with his thumb. “I’m not going to do anything bad to you, I swear, but you are fun to tease. I’m sorry.” Kokichi chuckled softly, but Kiibo couldn’t help but finally notice the prominent blush that was on the others face.

Kiibo let out a breath he wasn’t even aware that he was holding. He gently squeezed Kokichi’s hands in reassurance and finally felt himself flash the other a genuine smile. “Alright then. I suppose I’ll let the teasing slide this time.”

Kokichi raised a brow and smirked at the comment. “This time huh? I guess you really did like the attention then Kiibaby.” His smirk only widened when he saw how flustered Kiibo got at his comment.

“Well I mean it’s not that I liked it but it’s not like I wanted us to be on bad or like awkward terms or whatever because you were trying to hit on me because I’m only your pretend boyfriend, you know? So like I-” Kiibo was abruptly shushed by Kokichi placing a finger against his lips.

“Woah woah calm down there Kiiboy.” He offered the other a sympathetic smile. “I was only messing with you. No need to get all philosophical about it. It’s a party, you really gotta learn how to let loose a little!” Kokichi chuckled, leaning over to the other and rubbing their noses together.

Kiibo scooted away from the other and brought a hand up to his face in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. Never had anyone in Kiibo’s 21 years of existence been so forward with him. He knew that Kokichi was just acting this way in case his ex happened to walk by, but he still couldn’t help but feel a sense of flattery and embarrassment by the gestures.

“Hey” Kiibo was suddenly brought back to reality when he felt a hand be gently placed on top of his. He shook the thoughts out of his head and looked up to see Kokichi staring at him with a concerned look on his face.

“Sorry, did I take it too far? I didn’t mean to.” He frowned, his grip on Kiibo’s hand slightly tightening after the statement.

It took the other a moment to process what had just happened, but he couldn’t help but laugh at the other. It seemed like the first time in the entire night that Kokichi let his real self show. The purple haired male on the other hand turned bright red and seemed to be freaking out at Kiibo’s response. Things like ‘did I miss something?’ or ‘what’s so funny?’ escaped his lips a number of times. “It’s just that this was the first time you were genuinely honest with me this entire night.” Kiibo joked, taking silent pride in the embarrassed expression that formed on the others face.

Kokichi puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms in protest. “Well that’s just because earlier you seemed like the type that wasn’t a real fan of PDA. I was scared that I accidentally went overboard that time. I know I said that teasing you is fun, but it’s no fun once I cross a certain line you know?” He uncrossed his arms and pouted at Kiibo. “It’s not fun anymore if you start to get uncomfortable with me.”

Kiibo was almost taken aback by the sudden statement. He wondered how Kokichi could flip the embarrassment onto him so easily. He could already notice the suggestive smile creeping up on the others lips.

“I suppose you’re right.” Kiibo finally stated, loathing at how long it took him to come up with such a pathetic response. He didn’t have to look at Kokichi to tell that he was silently celebrating his own win.

When he looked over at the other, he noticed that Kokichi had gotten up close to his face for about the third time that night. He instinctively closed his eyes once again, expecting the worst to happen, but opened them once again when he felt himself get flicked on the forehead.

“You’re still so tense Kiibo. I don’t understand what I’m doing wrong.” Kokichi whined, leaning back into his spot on the couch with a frown. Kiibo tried to explain to Kokichi that he just wasn’t used to parties and anything to do with them, but that failed miserably as he just kept tripping over his own words. Kokichi took silent joy in the whole ordeal, but raised a hand in an attempt to silence the other. “Don’t worry Kiiboy. I know exactly what’ll help loosen you up!” He declared, jumping up from his seat with a new revitalized motivation. “I’ll go get us some drinks! Be right back Kiibaby, don’t miss me too much!” He joked as he walked away before the other hand a chance to speak up.

Kiibo looked confused as he had trouble processing what had just happen, but it quickly changed to a warm smile and watched Kokichi until he disappeared in the slowly dissipating crowd of people. “It’s a mystery how someone could break up with Kokichi. He seems so lovely...” He mumbled to himself absentmindedly. However, after a few seconds it seemed to have dawned on Kiibo what he had just admitted. His face heated up almost instantly and he covered his face with his hands as he suddenly felt his mind whirling with a dozen questions.

Did he like Kokichi? Well, ya. Naturally. _As a friend._ Kiibo had to remind himself. He had only known the other for maybe an hour at most. Something as fickle as love at first sight didn’t exist, well, not to Kiibo anyways. If anything, he was probably just attracted to his looks. Yeah. That’s normal, right? An infatuation with Kokichi’s looks. Sounded about right. He could call it a measly crush if he wanted. He’ll get over it in the next few days or weeks, so he shouldn’t worry about it.

Regardless of all the pep talk that Kiibo was giving himself, he couldn’t help but let his rapid heartbeat dominate his thoughts. Whenever he thought of the way the other smiled at him, or heck, the way he looked at him, Kiibo felt his heart beat so hard that he could swear everyone in the room could hear it.

Kiibo slapped a hand on his face and groaned in frustration. “There is literally no way I could like-”

“Who? Me?” Kokichi cut in, standing before Kiibo with a smug grin on his face. He suggestively raised his brows at the other which only made the latter’s face an even greater shade of red.

“Kokichi!” Kiibo jumped as far back on his seat as was physically possible. He tried to look as calm as possible, but the way that he was practically scrambling to hold onto the edge of the couch proved otherwise. “Where did you come from?” He quickly asked, almost instantly wanting to hit himself in the face for asking such a thing.

The other simply laughed in amusement by Kiibo’s question, figuring that he was joking. The confused look on Kiibo’s face was a not-so-subtle reminder that he was being serious. “That’s kind of a dumb question.” Kokichi pursed his lips together and feigned being hurt. “I told you I was getting us something to drink didn’t I?” Kiibo quickly nodded at the other, hoping that it would cause him to stop speaking, but that just made Kokichi grin once again in amusement. “But it’s alright if you forgot! I’m sure I must have been invading your thoughts while I was gone.” Kokichi gushed at the others expression.

Kiibo awkwardly cleared his throat in an attempt to get Kokichi to drop the subject, not wanting to admit that he was actually right. “That aside, what did you bring?” He asked nonchalantly, gesturing over to the two bottles in the others hands.

The question seemed to bring Kokichi back to his senses as he smiled sheepishly at the other, making Kiibo wonder just what was going on in Kokichi’s mind. “Oh, well, I picture you as someone who doesn’t really like the taste of alcohol all that much, so I brought us something that was kinda fruity but still has a small hint of alcohol. It was about the best I could do.” He chuckled lightly although Kiibo could have sworn that Kokichi looked a tad uncomfortable, or worried. “You don’t have to drink it if you don’t want to.” Kokichi reassured, his bright smile back on his face. “I’ll drink it so it doesn’t go to waste.”

“No, it’s ok. I can drink it.” Kiibo quickly responded, not exactly knowing why he agreed to do it anyways. Kiibo didn’t even like alcohol nor did he even have the slightest bit of tolerance for the stuff. As if on cue, Kokichi let out a deep breath that he didn’t even seem to be aware of holding. “What a relief! I have a very low tolerance for this kind of stuff so I didn’t really want to drink it.” He admitted, a cheeky smile still on his face. “But it’s no matter because I have The Wonderful Kiibo to protect me!” He laughed, sitting down next to the other and handing Kiibo his bottle. Kokichi brought his feet up onto the couch so that he could sit cross-legged as he eyed Kiibo, seemingly expecting something from him.

The latter assumed that Kokichi just wanted his opinion on the taste, so he nervously brought the bottle up to his lips and took the world's smallest sip. At first, Kiibo seemed pretty satisfied with the fruity taste that the drink had, but he was suddenly hit with the awful aftertaste of alcohol and made a disgusted look, shaking his head at it. “I can taste the fruit but the alcohol is pretty strong in the aftertaste.”

Kokichi chuckled at Kiibo’s reaction to the drink. “You know, if you try to get distracted by something else then you probably won’t even taste it! But that’s just me.” He smiled sympathetically and reached out a hand to grab Kiibo’s drink, carefully pulling it away. “You know you really don’t have to drink it if you don’t want to.”

Kiibo shook his head and did his best to swat away the others hand without looking too rude. “No, it’s alright.” He spoke shyly. “I never really drink alcohol, but I trust you to not try to take advantage of me or anything. Plus I don’t think one bottle would do much harm, right?” He quickly added, wondering why he was making an attempt to actually consume alcohol. Part of his mind was nagging him by saying this was the only way he would really get the confidence to talk to Kokichi, but the other part of his mind was telling him that trying new things could be fun, although he doubted the second one. “So what were we going to do?” Kiibo asked, fidgeting with the drink in his hands. He wondered if it was weird to ask some stranger what they were ‘going to do together’ because why should he assume that Kokichi wanted to spend time with him? The more glances that Kiibo took at the other, the more he realized how attractive Kokichi was. He could probably get anyone to spend some time with him, so there really was no reason for Kiibo to assume that he was going to spend the rest of the time with him.

“Oh! We were going to play a nice and friendly game of twenty questions!” Kokichi excitedly proclaimed, snapping Kiibo out of his thoughts for even the slightest moment. The grin on the others face almost instantly switched back to his signature smirk. Kiibo figured that Kokichi used that expression often. “The questions have to get more spicy and detailed the more we go on though, so don’t start asking me what my favorite color is by the time we are on question fifteen!” The other explained, puffing his cheeks and narrowing his gaze on the other

“Alright then. I guess I’ll go first.” Kiibo spoke, attempting to think of a good question for a couple of seconds. He could feel the burning gaze of the others eyes practically piercing into his soul which made his thoughts begin to go all over the place. Unable to think of a good question, Kiibo smiled sheepishly and asked, “What’s your favorite color?”

For the first time the entire night, Kokichi had a serious thinking look on his face. To Kiibo, it seemed a little intense for such a simple question. “Well, maybe like a type of light blue?” He shifted his gaze over to Kiibo and looked as if he was thinking about it again. “No, more like a crystal type of light blue. Yeah, gorgeous.” A small smile spread across Kokichi’s lips, not taking his gaze off the other.

Kiibo coughed awkwardly and avoided the others gaze. “That’s interesting.”

“Alright, my turn!” Kokichi clasped his hands together, looking as if he was going to try to reveal one of Kiibo’s darkest secrets. “Got any siblings?” Or not.

The latter shook his head, taking silent amusement in Kokichi’s surprised expression. “No, it’s just my dad and I.”

“No way! Kiibo is the only one out there who can carry on the hot genes legacy!” Kokichi dramatized the statement, using one of his hands to wipe a fake tear off of his cheeks. “I feel sorry for all the women out there.” A small chuckle escaped Kokichi’s lips for a split second that Kiibo wasn’t even sure if it had indeed happened.

Regardless, Kiibo raised a brow at the other.“Why is that?”

“Oh, no reason really.” Kokichi flashed Kiibo an innocent smile and looked away from him, taking a sip of his own drink.

“Mmm...well anyways.” Kiibo began, still having his eyes narrowed to the other, but knew that he was most likely not going to be able to get a response out of him. “It’s my turn. What do you like to do on your spare time?”

“I often hang out with my best friend and his boyfriend! We’ve all been the best of friends since high school, but I do admit at times it is a bit awkward that they’re dating…” He trailed off, seemingly lost in thought for the thousandth time that night, but snapped out of it when he realized something. “Not because I actually have feelings for one of them because I don’t! It’ just, kind of weird because I mean it feels like third-wheeling at times when your two friends are holding hands and you’re just sitting there ya know?” He rambled on, causing Kiibo to narrow his eyes at the other. He didn’t know why Kokichi was set on explaining himself. Kiibo believed him even though he had no reason to doubt Kokichi or even be jealous. Kokichi seemed to notice his endless rambling and immediately switched the topic. “Do you have a boyfriend?”

Kiibo looked surprised by the sudden question, not knowing why it would have been asked to him in the first place. “Why do you ask?”

A small frown spread across Kokichi’s lips at the question. “I mean wouldn’t you technically be cheating right now?” He looked down at his lap, fidgeting with his fingers. “As much as I like you, I wouldn’t want to hurt someone like that.” Kiibo seemed surprised that Kokichi was suddenly interested in knowing whether or not he had a boyfriend. Shouldn’t that have been the first thing he asked?

“N-No. I don’t have a boyfriend, and besides. It’s not like anything you and I do together….really matters.” Kiibo awkwardly mustered out. He wasn’t sure how he should be responding to this kind of situation, considering he’s never been in a relationship or anything of the sort.

Kokichi narrowed his gaze at the other, unsure of how he should be taking his response. “It doesn’t matter, huh? So then it wouldn’t matter if I...” Without thinking, he leaned himself closer to the other once again, becoming accustomed to how Kiibo shuts his eyes once he gets too close. “Kissed you?” He breathed out, being able to feel Kiibo’s own shaky breath against his lips.

“Kokichi please don’t…” Kiibo muttered, looking away uncomfortably.

“What? Was that too familiar?” Kokichi asked rhetorically, knowing that he had accidentally crossed the imaginary line that he wasn’t supposed to. The silence that the other was offering him was also an affirmation of that thought. “Alright alright. I’ll stop being so touchy feely, so let’s go dance instead!” He figuratively swatted the memory out of his mind as he grabbed Kiibo’s hand and started walking over to the living room, where everyone seemed to be gathered as they danced.

“Dance?! I think that’s the complete opposite of ceasing to touch me.” Kiibo blurted out, feeling his emotions whirling around in his chest once again, but this time he was able to notice the bothered look that Kokichi had on his face. He wondered if Kokichi was annoyed with Kiibo or himself.

“Yeah, whatever. I won’t really be touching you. I’ll just be on the dancefloor with you and we can do stupid things and watch how the drunks embarrass themselves by trying to pull off ‘cool’ dance moves.” Kokichi joked, letting go of the others hand as they got to the ‘dance floor’.

“Kokichi, do you even know how to dance?” Kiibo asked, raising a brow at him as if he really didn’t believe him.

“Honestly? No. But I can pull off a killer robot move. Here watch.” Kokichi excitedly pulled off what was perhaps the worst imitation to ‘the robot’ that Kiibo had ever seen in his life.

The white haired male sighed at the sight. “That’s blatantly robophobic of you. I’m disappointed.”

Kokichi stopped what he was doing and stared at the other with curiosity. “Robophobic? Did you make up that word?” When the other offered him no reply, Kokichi smirked. “No way! Kiibo are you secretly into robots? That’s pretty hot, but also unrealistic for me to join on in because I am a human after all and-”

“No! I don’t like those kinds of robots! Kokichi, I’m a Robotics major. It makes sense that I’d like robots.” Kiibo cut him off, face beet red as he had hurriedly interrupted him. He didn’t like where Kokich’s statement was going, but he should have figured that something like that would come out of his mouth.

“Don’t you think you might like them too much Kinkboy?” Kokichi continued, wiggling his brows at him. “But anyways this is good! See, I’m getting to know you!” A genuine smile seemed to plaster itself on Kokichi’s lips. The amount of emotions that the boy had that night genuinely confused Kiibo, and it made him question what Kokichi’s true intentions with him were. “Come dance with me and you can ask me all the questions that you want.”

Kokichi began to do his original reenactment of ‘the robot’ once again, and burst into a fit of laughter when he saw Kiibo attempt to do it as well. “See! It’s not as easy as I make it look!” He teased, laughing even more at the glare that Kiibo sent his way. Not too long after, the white haired male began to laugh on in with him as well.

“I guess we really do look dumb don’t we?” Kiibo chuckled after he stopped his attempt to dance.

Kokichi shook his head, suppressing the giggles that he still had. “Not really. I mean have you seen the stuff that everyone else is doing?” He gestured a hand over to the couple other people who were ‘dancing’ but they looked more like they were too drunk to take great notice into what they were doing. He watched Kiibo as the white haired male begant to laugh. Apparently he was too busy with Kokichi that he never took the time to pay attention to everything else around him. Kokichi felt his own heart flutter at the other, but looked away before Kiibo was able to notice.

“Do you just want to stand over near the corner so we’re not accidentally brought into some weird dances?” Kokichi suggested, pointing over to a side of the room that seemed to be free.

The pair still had their beverages with them, so they had occasionally taken a sip of their respective drinks while they were there, pointing at certain people and laughing at them whenever they did something dumb. Kiibo was thoroughly enjoying himself that he hadn’t once bothered to check for the time while he was with Kokichi. It just felt so natural to be around the other, and he wasn’t even sure why.

After a while, Kiibo realized that they were still playing their twenty questions game, and that it was his turn. In attempt to make friendly conversation, Kiibo decided to ask the first question that came to mind. “So, what’s your major Kokichi?” Since he had already told the other his own major, he figured it was only natural for him to know what the purple haired male was actually studying in school.

Kokichi looked over at the other with genuine surprise. It seemed that he had forgotten about the game as well, but he was secretly happy that Kiibo still wanted to know more information about him. “Me? I’m doing Political Science.” Kokichi admitted with a grin on his face.

Kiibo was practically dumbfounded by his response. He wasn’t really sure what he had thought that Kokichi was majoring in, but this certainly was on the bottom of that list.“Really? That doesn’t look like it matches your personality.”

“Don’t judge a book by its cover Kiiboy!” Kokichi huffed, but smiled immediately afterwards. _He’s probably used to that kind of response._ Kiibo thought to himself. “Anyways, I think politics is interesting and borderline hilarious. So many incompetent people run countries however they want but I want to be the kind of person who listens to the people. If people aren’t happy then are you really fit to run a country? I think not!” Kiibo watched in surprise as Kokichi was essentially preaching his own frustrations on the topic. He didn’t know the other that well, so it’s not like he had a good grip on what Kokichi was really like, but the little sermon seemed to prove that Kokichi really was a man of surprises.“I just….want to make a difference.” Kokichi mumbled at the end, apparently embarrassed by it. Although thinking on it, Kiibo couldn’t really blame him. Most people in politics don’t necessarily care about what the people want, so it makes sense that someone with a heart like Kokichi would even consider the field.

“Kokichi…” His voice was low enough to catch the others attention, and once they made eye contact, it felt like there was some type of force that didn’t let them look away. Kokichi searched Kiibo’s eyes for any telltale sign of emotion, but couldn’t pinpoint what the other was feeling. Kiibo felt his chest bursting with emotions and he wasn’t even sure what he was doing anymore when his lips started to move on their own. “Kokichi, I-”

“Ahh, Kokichi! There you are!”

“Shit.” Kokichi broke eye contact with the other and desperately looked around the room for an exit, holding onto Kiibo’s hand tightly.

“Is that your ex?” Kiibo asked softly, taking Kokichi’s silence as a yes. He didn’t know what it was. Maybe it was the atmosphere of the place. Maybe it was the way that Kokichi’s choice of words had easily swooned Kiibo that night. It could have also been the short amount of alcohol that Kiibo drank that made him feel slightly off and a bit more daring than he would usually be. Whatever it was, Kiibo couldn’t help but gently cup Kokichi’s cheeks in his hands, causing the other to gasp in surprise.

Kokichi looked back at Kiibo with wide eyes, surprised at his forwardness. Kiibo had been rejecting his advances all night that Kokichi figured that Kiibo simply had no interest in him. “Kiibo…” Kokichi whispered before Kiibo quickly closed the distance between their lips.

Their kiss was nothing romantic. Both were just a slight bit intoxicated and just let the heat of the moment get to them. Kokichi thought there was something hot about kissing some random stranger in front of a person that was looking for you. Kiibo’s mind was all over the place, but the only thing he could really focus on was how warm Kokichi’s lips were. They were chapped but somehow still felt soft against his own. They were being sloppy about the kiss entirely as their lips just hastily pressed against each other. Every time Kiibo tried to pull back, Kokichi would go after his lips again with his own. It’s not like Kiibo minded anyways, but he was suddenly hit with the realization that he was making out with Kokichi _right in front of his ex._

Kiibo hesitantly pulled back from the kiss and held Kokichi’s cheeks in place to keep him from trying to kiss him again. Both boys stared at each other with a loss for words. Kiibo couldn’t explain why he did what he did, and Kokichi didn’t really want an explanation.

“Ah, finally.” They were interrupted by a person grabbing onto Kokichi’s wrist, automatically startling the other. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere. I tried calling your phone but it was off for once.” Kiibo shifted his attention towards the other. He had dark blue hair that could _almost_ be passed off as black if it was dark enough in the room. Given his appearance alone, Kiibo could have sworn that he knows him from somewhere.

Kokichi finally seemed to snap out of the daze he was in and swatted the others hand away. “Ya ya Saihara-chan. Can’t you see I was over here getting acquainted with my buddy here, Kiibo.” He gestured towards the other, almost glaring at Shuuichi.

Shuuichi scoffed at the excuse. “You sure you were just getting acquainted? To me it looked like you guys were-”

“We were getting a c q u a i n t e d!” Kokichi exclaimed, cutting him off. His face increasingly turned redder the more he thought of the events that took place a few moments ago. For the first time that entire night, Kokichi avoided Kiibo’s gaze.

Shuuichi chuckled and smiled at Kiibo. “Hey Kiibo. Rantaro asked me to tell you he was waiting for you at the front door.” He pointed over in the direction he came in. Kiibo was silently thankful for that because if he was being honest, he was paying more attention to Kokichi than to the layout of the house.

Kiibo let his gratitude wander away for a moment as confusion clouded his mind. “How do you know me?” He blurted out in the moment. He seemed to be doing that a lot during the night. Maybe it was the alcohol making him speak without thinking. Yeah...that’s probably it. “Actually, how did you know I would be with Kokichi?”

Shuuichi shrugged at the question, unaffected by it. “Just a feeling. Anyways. I’m Rantaro’s boyfriend. I would’ve thought he told you about me by now.”

_So that’s why he looked familiar._

He shifted uncomfortably between his two legs, wondering if Rantaro would get mad at him if he said that he didn’t recognize the others boyfriend. He knew that Rantaro had mentioned something about someone he was genuinely interested in, but Kiibo wasn’t aware that they were officially a couple. Perhaps it was something Kiibo didn’t pay attention to.“Oh, well umm, I guess I’ll be going then.” He avoided Shuuichi’s gaze, but had no problem looking over at Kokichi, even if the latter didn’t seem to be paying him any attention. “Bye Kokichi.” He waved his hand goodbye at the pair as he walked past them and towards the direction that Shuuichi had pointed to earlier.

Shuuichi elbowed Kokichi in the gut which seemed to have brought him back to his senses as his face flushed pink once again and he smiled brightly. “Bye Kiibaby! See you in class~” He waved, continually jumping in the air in excitement as Shuuichi tried to calm him down.

Kiibo chuckled at the others eagerness and made it back to the front of the house where he and Rantaro had originally split up.

He looked around for a few moments until he felt someone pat him on the back. He turned around to see that it really was his roommate. Rantaro had a grin on his face and gave Kiibo a small wave. “Hey there, champ! Did you knock ‘em dead? I’m sure you were spending an awful lot of time with someone if you stayed here this long.” Rantaro smirked, raising his brows suggestively.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kiibo huffed, looking away in embarrassment as he recalled the events that took place with Kokichi.

Rantaro gasped. “No way! You actually hooked up with someone? You _have_ to give me all the dirty details!” He practically squealed, excitedly jumping in place like Kokichi was doing earlier. Kiibo groaned at the thought. He didn’t understand why the other was constantly invading his thoughts. While others may call it ‘sweet’ or ‘cute’, Kiibo just found it a bit annoying. How was he going to be able to concentrate on anything when the other was always making his way into Kiibo’s thoughts.

Kiibo sighed, pinching his temple in slight annoyance. Both at Kokichi and at Rantaro. It was probably because of how late it was. Usually he didn’t get irritated this easily. “First of all, I didn’t hook up with anyone. Second, I’ll tell you in the morning. I’m exhausted, and plus, you seem pretty intoxicated judging by the way you’re acting.” He gestured towards the way that Rantaro had himself leaned against a wall, and even then, he looked as if he was having a hard time staying there.

Rantaro chuckled and nodded. “Sounds fair. Let’s go back to our dorm then Kiibo. I’ll get all of the spicy details in the morning! I don’t know if I’ll even be able to go to bed. I’m so excited!” He teased Kiibo, poking at the others face until Kiibo swatted his hand away. The rest of the walk back to their dorm was Rantaro interrogating Kiibo for answers, but he didn’t seem to be interested in replying.

The moment they got back to their dorm though, Rantaro immediately passed out on his respective bed. Kiibo scoffed at the sight. “I won’t be able to sleep, he said.” However, it was Kiibo that wasn’t able to sleep that night. His mind kept wandering back over to the purple haired male, but in a way, Kiibo didn’t seem to mind.

-

Kiibo woke up the next day to see Rantaro staring him down. His eyebrows kept moving suggestively as a not-so-subtle reminder that he was very much interested in the events that took place the night before. “Alright Kiibo. Now tell me the spicy deeds!”

A groan escaped Kiibo’s lips as he reached a hand up to pinch his temple. He wondered if Rantaro got any genuine sleep the night before. He knew that the other had gone to bed, but what if he had woken up at one point and actually stayed up the majority of the night wondering what had taken place. He honestly wouldn’t doubt it. “It wasn’t anything dramatic Rantaro. Calm down. I ended up running into this guy from my Health class. His name is Kokichi Ouma. He looked worried and asked me to help him since his ex boyfriend was at the party and he wanted me to act like his boyfriend for the night.”

Rantaro looked at Kiibo with shock for a couple seconds, scanning his face to see if there was any signs of him having fabricated the story. When it looked like that wasn’t the case, he burst out into a fit of laughter, clutching his sides from how hard he was laughing.“Holy shit Kiibo you’re so fucking dense aren’t you?”

Kiibo frowned and narrowed his eyes at the other, not understanding what was so funny about the whole situation. “What? What’s so funny?”

Once the green haired male had finally recovered from his laughing fit, he took a deep breath and looked at his roommate straight in the eyes.

“Kiibo, Kokichi has never had a boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a bit confusing but it's implied that Kokichi already had a crush on Kiibo and used the 'ex' thing as an excuse to talk to him. Hope that clears things up ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
